pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Carbuncle, Black-Touched
These beautiful creatures are powerful when threatened. Usually their first instinct is to use it's Celestial Stasis, but doing so cracks the gem on their head and it takes 100 years to mend. They are usually hunted for the Carbuncle Diamonds in their forhead, and have been hunted to such an extent that the only remaining population resides in the Aisereth Mountains. Carbuncles in Templa'Tol Carbuncles are powerful magical creatures with great power over time. They are hunted tirelessly for their diamonds, and very few remain, carbuncles only breed during a certain astral event that happens very infrequently. It is not sure how often it happens, but on average it seems to take about 300 years for it to happen. And when they give birth, only one or two are born. While carbuncles are immortal, and do not die, they can be die if their gem is cracked for too long and they choose not to sleep or are trapped and scared and unable to sleep. Also they will die within hours if the diamond is removed while they are still alive. Doing so is the most painful of things the carbuncle can feel, and their cries can be heard for miles during the process. Carbuncles prefer colder climates, and mountain regions. The mountains of Northern Sela have the highest concentration of them, at about 1 per four square miles. Combat Statistics NG small magical beast Init +41; Senses '''darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision; Perception +30 '''DEFENSE AC 63, touch 51, flat-footed 42 (+19 Dex, +10 natural +13 deflection, +1 size) hp 231 (26d10+78) Fort +21, Ref +40, Will +25 Immunity '''ability damage, ability drain, cold, death effects, energy drain, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, stunning, time effects, transmutation '''SR '''42 '''DR '''20/+2 '''OFFENSE Speed 40 ft. Melee bite +45 (1d6+19) Ranged Touch '''carbuncle ray +45 (26d6 force damage) '''Special Attacks '''celestial stasis, repelling glance, carbuncle beam '''Spell-Like Abilities Constant–Sickening Matter''' ' '''3/day'–''Temporal Stasis'', Time Stop Tech '''13/day; Celestial Stasis''' STATISTICS Str 6, Dex 48, Con 16, Int 2, Wis 18, Cha 26 Base Atk +26; CMB +41; CMD 62 Feats '''Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (ray), Improved Initiative, Superior Initiative, Improved Critical (ray), Wind Stance, Lightning Stance, Noble Scion, Dodge, Mobility, Combat Expertise, Great Fortitude, Skill Focus (stealth) '''Skills Acrobatics +45, Climb +45, Perception +30, Stealth +49, Swim +45 SQ keeper of time, clouded by nature, field of resonating force, freedom of movement ECOLOGY Environment cold mountains Organization '''solitary, pair, or family (3-4) '''Treasure '''Carbuncle Diamond (if killed before celestial stasis), 4d6 magic items (horde) '''SPECIAL ABILITIES 'Carbuncle Beam (Su) '''The carbuncle may as an attack action use a blood-red bleam of volatile energy that fires from his diamond with a range of 100 feet inflicting his HD in D6 to the target on a successful ranged touch attack. (Soul Mimic 5th) '''Celestial Stasis (Magic Tech) '''Usually when attacked, a carbuncle will start his first round with Celestial Stasis and then attempt to escape. Celestial Stasis causes an effect similar to the ''temporal stasis spell in 1 mile. This does not require a ranged touch roll due to the nature of the spell, however a successful Fortitude save reduces the duration from permanent to 1d4 rounds. (DC=34) 'Clouded By Nature (Ex) '''The form of the carbuncle is blurred while it still draws breath making transmutation effects not affect the carbuncle, and since it's image cannot be replicated due to this blurred form, Beast Shape spells and similar abilities can not transform the caster into a carbuncle. '''Field of Resonating Force (Ex) '''The carbuncle adds it's wisdom and charisma modifiers to it's AC as a deflection bonus. '''Freedom of Movement (Ex) '''The carbuncle is immune to any effect that hinders it's movement other than a physical net or phsycial chains. '''Keeper of Time (Ex) '''Carbuncles are said to be the keepers of time, they cannot die of age and are immune to aging and time effects. Carbuncles do not suffer the penalties of aging either. '''Repelling Glance (Su) '''As a swift action, a carbuncle may use the ''repulsion spell as a 26th level caster. (Soul Mimic 6th) '''Sickening Matter (Ex) '''Like all other creatures in this world, the Carbuncle too, suffer from the black matter, they are considered staggered unless making double movement or full withdrawl actions.